


The Owl House Word Crawl

by thedrunkenwerewolf



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Amity Blight Has a Crush on Luz Noceda, Amity Blight/Luz Noceda Fluff, Canon Universe, Eda is not a morning person, F/F, Family, Fluff, Hooty being Hooty, King making awful puns, Lumity, Luz being adorable, NaNoWriMo, References to Canon, and making sure it didn't kill anyone, and neither am i, because it is a word crawl, because the original wordcount for this was ridiculous, big shouts to my pals for testing this, notes are inside, this narrative breaks immersion by design, word crawl
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:41:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27336604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thedrunkenwerewolf/pseuds/thedrunkenwerewolf
Summary: An Owl House word crawl written for NaNoWriMo, put together with a little help from my friend ghlyffe. Follow Luz Noceda on a typical day on the Boiling Isles while simultaneously adding words to your work in progress. Total wordcount 2,175 plus whatever you can write in 30 minutes.
Relationships: Amity Blight/Luz Noceda, Eda Clawthorne & Hooty & King & Luz Noceda, Eda Clawthorne & Luz Noceda, King & Luz Noceda
Kudos: 5





	The Owl House Word Crawl

**Author's Note:**

> I've seen so many different word crawls out there, but not one for my current favourite, the Owl House. So of course I had to rectify this. I put this together for my friends who are as mad about the owl house as me, but shared here for anyone else who might enjoy. This should break up the monotony of adding words to your work in progress and if you complete it add a nice 2,175 words to your project. This crawl takes approximately 3-4 hours depending on your writing speed when done in one sitting.
> 
> If you don't know what a word crawl is check out this link for info and some examples: https://www.wikiwrimo.org/wiki/Word_crawl  
> Just a note for the uninitiated: when the narrative tells you to write x number of words, you write those words for your work in progress, not necessarily an Owl House prompt based on the narrative. Just putting this here because I had to clafity for the testers :)
> 
> Big thanks to Catsafari, ghlyffe, and HK for testrunning this for me. (and to ghlyffe for doing the math for me because I was a tired wolfie). It was a lot of fun to crawl throuh this with you guys on skype! even if i was dying a slow death from exhaustion by the end. 
> 
> Anyway, enjoy the crawl. Hope it gets you adding more words to your story.

Hoot hoot! Good morning! It's another beautiful Day on the Boiling Isles, and Luz Noceda wakes up ready to face the day with her unstoppable optimism! (which I wish I had that time in the morning). Write 50 words as she gets ready for the day. Gotta start off easy, right?

In the bathroom, Hooty pokes his head through the window and wishes her a good morning (hoot hoot), making Luz yelp and jump out of her skin. Reflexively bashing him on the head! OUCH! HOOT! He was just wishing her a good morning! Write a 25 word apology to Hooty and then head downstairs to breakfast.

Downstairs, Luz enjoys breakfast and a before-school video call with Willow and Gus. There's not much time before school though, so they have to make the most of it. Quickly sprint 150 words while they chat.

After a while, Eda stumbles into the kitchen, still not quite awake yet. Luz cheerfully chirps a “Good morning Eda the Owl Lady,” which earns a groan, a sleepy yawn and and a mumbled “good morning” in return. Gradually Eda gains sentience as she drinks her morning cup of apple blood and enjoys breakfast. Luz always like to spend time with her mother – er, I mean mentor – before school. Write 50 words telling Eda what your plans are for today.

Some time later, King wakes up, reminding Luz it's time for The Luz and King Comedy Hour. “Oh please, not the comedy hour...” Eda pleads, “anything but the comedy hour... it's too early for bread puns...” If you think I'm gonna tell you to write some more words, then you _bread_ my mind. Sprint another 150 words as Eda suffers the terrible puns and jokes while Luz and King laugh.

Uh-oh, Luz's alarm goes off, reminding her it's almost school time. If she doesn't leave now, she'll be late. Sprint 100 words and race to Hexside as fast as you can.

Arriving out of breath at Hexside School of Magic and Demonics, Luz catches up with Willow and Gus. Catch your breath too and write a leisurely 100 words as they make their way to class.

Phew! Studying so many tracks at once has Luz running back and forth between classes and now she's late to meet Amity to get her Azura book back! Take a shortcut through the Room of Shortcuts, writing 100 words as you stop to chat with Viney, Jerbo and Barcus, you little troublemaker. And stop to admire Eda's portrait on the wall, of course.

Luz says farewell to her friends she made in the Detention Track, and takes the door leading to the outside of the school by the sports field, and finds Amity waiting for her. Luz sheepishly heads over to her, and she waves. But Luz still feels like she has to apologise for her tardiness. Write a very sincere 100 word apology to Amity for being late while she tries to tell you it's okay.

“Now that's settled,” Amity begins, once Luz stops berating herself for her lateness. “Are you ready to finish that witches duel you challenged me to during Covention?” Amity smirks, brisking her hair back. “Don't worry. I won't make you stop learning magic this time.”

Luz smirks back and nods. “I'm down if you are, Amity.” she answers. Both witches nod and move to opposing ends of the duelling ground. Quickly write 50 words as you prepare your glyphs for battle!

Luz and Amity cast their spells and face each other off in an epic duel! Find a friend (or several to have your own duel with and see who can write the most in 30 minutes. May the best witch win! (if you can't find a witch to duel with, just write as much as you can in 30 minutes)

It was a hard battle, pushing both girls to their limits, but Luz emerges victorious. Though Amity did not go easy on her at all. They shake hands and agree it was a good duel, and Luz compliments a blushing Amity on her skills. All seems well until an explosion ripples through the air, Amity diving on Luz to protect her from the flying debris. They go to investigate the source of it and find a commotion at the school. Students and teachers boiling out of the door in droves. Followed by an enormous, intimidating black mass. The girls exchange a knowing look. Grom has escaped! But they know how to handle this. They are Grom queens after all. Amity offers a hand to Luz, who takes it, and the two begin to dance. Beautiful and graceful as they were the first time, moving as one and casting spells and glyphs as they go. Executing the moves they've developed while training together. Summoning Amity's largest abomination by far! Write a descriptive 150 words as you prepare to face the Fear Bringer again.

This time though, Grom is prepared. He reaches out a gloopy black tendril separating our girls. Write 200 words of a darker scene as they fight to find each other again.

But even Grometheus can't keep our girls apart for long. Luz launches herself over Grometheus on an ice platform, falling into Amity's arms as they twirl, summoning another abomination, continuing their dance as they continue to battle. Write a dramatic 150 words as our girls battle Grom back into the school basement.

The girls fight hard, but Grometheus won't go down without a fight. Use all your strength to help our witches push Grom back into his cage with a 300 word sprint. Battle that monster into submission while Luz draws the biggest glyph she can.

Success! Grom staggers back, blinded by the brightest light spell Luz can cast, and Amitys abomination slams the monster back into his cage. The girls slam the door shut, trapping him again. Order restored once more, our girls sigh in relief and make their way back upstairs. Write 50 words as the relief washes over them that Grom is back in his prison.

Luz and Amity enter the school building again only to be met with loud cheers and celebrations. Everyone loves their Grom Queens! Lifted up by the crowd cheering their names, Luz and Amity both grin at each other, celebrating their victory. Write a jubilant 100 words as you celebrate yours.

When the school bell rings again it's time to head home. Amity offers to walk Luz home to the Owl House and the pair enjoy some downtime together. Write a leisurely 100 words as they walk.

Finally back at the Owl House, Amity lingers with Luz on the porch and the pair say their goodbyes for the day. Write 75 words while they drag out their time together before Luz has to go inside.

Phew! What a day! Luz goes in and sits down ready to unwind, letting out a sigh. Though she can't wait to tell King and Eda what happened. When they come in, tell them about about her day in 50 words.

Finally, after such a long, exhausting day of saving Hexside (and you writing this word crawl!), Luz yawns and heads up to bed. Write a final 25 words as she hugs Eda goodnight and snuggles down in her sleeping bag with King as her makeshift teddy bear.

Hooray! You've done it! Now go and collect your witches staff. You've earned it, kiddo :) you've done great.


End file.
